


burnt out.

by tylersredsocks



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Best Friends, Blood, Character Death, Death, Drunk Tyler, Jealous Tyler, M/M, Violent, josh dun - Freeform, possibly joshler later on, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler is a psycho, tyler is a psycho ngl - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylersredsocks/pseuds/tylersredsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after 5 years of being former best friends, tyler and josh are reunited after a small confrontation at a graffiti ridden skatepark.<br/>things might just become deadly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. don't know whats inside of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> hey im just doing this for fun so i hope you all (if any actually read it) enjoy!  
> this is my first fanfic so please dont judge :) // some parts will be inspired by papertowns & mindscape/anna

eight years earlier

“he’s dead, c’mon tyler” josh mumbled worriedly. the dead corpse lay, open mouthed and bloody. tyler half-smirked. “huh” he paused “i thought you closed your eyes when you died” josh narrowed his eyes, confusion spread across his face as he noticed how calm his scrawny, customarily fragile best friend of 7 years was currently. they were nine. 

now

as graduation drew to a close, tyler was counting the days down like a chid anticipating christmas or a fat kid awaiting thanksgiving. one hundred and twenty one to be exact.  
tyler and josh didn’t speak anymore, at the most they would glance at each other in the hallway, well. tyler would glance and smile, hoping to receive the slightest retaliation of even a half smile but josh wouldn’t move his eyes away from the dusty corridor floor, acting as though tyler and also his friendship with tyler had ceased to exist.  
tyler sat on the edge of the 8ft high graffiti ridden skate park, tears rolling down his cheeks, crashing on his black, ripped, skinny jeans. tyler heard slight mumbling. “hey, you okay?” someone repeated reassuringly, placing their hand on his shoulder. out of the corner of tyler’s tear filled eyes, he could only make out intense, red, messy hair. josh. “don’t touch me” tyler said quickly, a tone which was almost angry. josh chuckled, nodding his head as he said “same old tyler” he looked down at josh, wiping his tears away and scoffing. “what?” josh replied, his face now deadly serious. as tyler began to reply, his voice noticeably quivered, josh ignored it. “you stopped talking to me for five years and you begin our ‘reunion’ if you’d like to call it that” rolling his eyes as he continued “with asking me if i’m okay and even then to do that i had to have tear stained chee-“ his eyes had practically rolled to the back of his head by now, he made a slight groaning noise “u-ugh never mind” josh stared up at tyler’s smug face blankly, he stopped to scratch the back of his twitching head stumbling on his words “i dunno what to say apart from i’m sorry tyler” looking at his nails which now had red excess dye under them from scratching his head. tyler stood up, pulling his red beanie out of his bag and putting it on, he began to walk away as josh grabbed him by his self-mutilated wrists. “i was just wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out again sometime?” tyler tugged, attempting to get away from josh’s firm grip, tears beginning to build up in his eyes as he felt his cuts start to bleed. as tyler wriggled his arm away he walked in the opposite direction, leaving josh with no response to his question. josh stood in the middle of the skate park staring at tyler, hoping he would take a glimpse back to check if he was still standing there, waiting, response less. but nothing. nada.

 

short but this is only the first chapter.


	2. either way he can't deny.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyler and josh talk in his tree house. thats really all that happens.

“hey wait up!” josh yelled across campus as tyler hurriedly scurried across the fresh cut grass, making his nose twitch a little due to his hay fever. he sneezed. josh tapped him on the shoulder impatiently after catching up with him, swinging his bag to his front, one strap remaining on his shoulder. josh unzipped the front compartment and popped a hay fever tablet into tyler’s palm, which was now sort of sweaty because of his severe anxiety mixed with nervousness.

josh smiled and handed tyler his bottle of water as tyler put the pill in his mouth, crunching down on it. “still can’t swallow pills without crushing them?” _josh let out a stiff laugh_. tyler rolled his eyes and gulped down half the bottle. “slow down” josh was smiling again, his eyes scrunched. “thanks” tyler said awkwardly, mid choke because of how quickly he devoured the water. “i gotta go. but we’ll speak later?” tyler began to reply almost in objection before josh cut him off. “rhetorical, tyler. rhetorical.”

 

 

tyler lay in his tree house, throwing his basketball in the air. every now and then it would land on his face but tyler was too tired and too caught up in school work and exams to care.

he was busy contemplating if he should forgive josh “or procrastinating when you should be studying for your upcoming exam” josh chuckled interrupting tyler's thoughts, it was as though he could read tyler’s mind. tyler turned to the side and could see josh’s torso and above. he was standing on the top step although not fully in the tree house, he lingered. tyler seemed to get the hint he was awaiting permission to enter, letting out a low groan of “come in.”

 

they sat silently for a few seconds before tyler sat up, using the tree house walls as a way to guide him with re-positioning. he cut his finger on a nail which had been hammered in the opposite way from the others. a trickle of blood ran down his finger. tyler stared at his bloody finger. josh stared at tyler, smiling. eyes pierced on the blood running down his long finger, he sighed. “such an amazing shade of red. blood, y’know? a shade like no other, its almost somewhat beautiful” tyler took his eyes away from his finger and looked up at josh, his smile had faded to something which resembled a puppy. “ty. can i still call you ty?” tyler nodded “ok good, i was going to continue calling you it no matter your response” tyler smiled. **now thinking about it, this had been the first time tyler had felt truly happy within the last few years**. “do you remember that time we found that dead guy? like _years ago_? you seemed so. i don’t know, _intrigued_? about a death? it just always baffled me how calm you were, especially considering how young we were.” tyler’s smile had dropped ** _completely_**. josh waited patiently for a response, fearful of what tyler would reply with.

 

it was never easy to read tyler, for anyone. but josh was different, almost always he could tell what tyler was thinking, feeling, but not this time.

tyler had his eyes fixed on josh, his pupils dilated. “get out.” tyler broke out.

josh sat still in confusion and even though he didn’t expect an amazing response, he didn’t expect to be asked to leave by his former best friend. tyler repeated his two worded sentence again, much more firmly this time. josh stood up, climbing down the ladders and just before his head disappeared from tyler’s view, he muttered “i’m sorry” and then became out of sight.

tyler picked up a plank of wood which was one of the parts of the floor. _a box_. he opened it and grabbed one of the many blades stored. he pulled up his sleeve and cut deep into his flesh at least 5 times in different spots throughout his arms, some overlapping his old wounds. he lay down, crying.

he let the blood trickle down his arm, looking at it blurrily whilst laying on his side. _he was dizzy_.

“such a beautiful shade” he whispered to himself.

 

 

 

 

i hope you all liked it. im gonna try keep it at a slow pace, also sorry for the sort of small chapters. this is the second chapter of my first ever fic so any support would be great & any comments of support would be nice.


End file.
